


Something Different

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: You meet up with Dean, expecting a normal night of drinks with a friend. But somethings different about him. You can’t pick what it is… but you like it.





	Something Different

**_Warnings_ ** **: Almost smut. Crack? Then implied smut.**

**Bamby**

Dean and you had been flirting on and off for the better part of a year. The two of you had met through your mutual connection with Jody Mills and Donna Hanscum.

You didn’t always meet up with the brothers. You didn’t always hunt together. You still liked to be on your own sometimes, so you’d head off and go kill something. Get really bloody and dirty and then crawl back to the bunker.

But this time was different. Sam was off doing his geeky thing and Dean wanted someone to drink with. So, instead of heading home, you met the green-eyed hunter at a bar in the town closest to the bunker.

Walking up to the table where you could see the tall hunter waiting, you slid into the seat across from him and stole his drink. His jaw dropped, clear offence taking over his face as he watched you gulp down a few mouthfuls.

Satisfied and amused, you placed the bottle back down and slid it back to him. “So… hi.” You grinned.

“Hi,” he grumbled back, snatching his drink and holding it closer to himself protectively. “Why are you so annoying?”

All you responded with was a wink.

Truth be told, you knew you amused Dean. Sure, you got under his skin, but you annoyed most people. You were more up beat and positive than most hunters. You actually enjoyed your job, because you had a bit of an adrenaline problem. It’s how you meet the sheriffs. You’d been younger, dumber, and got yourself arrested while burning down a vamp nest. Luckily for you, Jody understood and let you go so long as you stayed out of trouble.

You laughed at that every time the memory came to mind. You stay out of trouble? Impossible.

Watching Dean sip at his beer, eyes scanning the crowds as he popped his head to whatever classic song was playing on a nearby jukebox, you frowned. There was something different about him. He looked… different.

“Did you do something different with your hair?” you asked suddenly, pulling his attention to you.

“Huh?”

“Hair? Different?”

Shaking his head, he took another sip of his drink before putting the bottle down. “No, nothing’s different.”

But there was. You could tell. You could see it. There was _something_ new. Something you’d never seen before. He’d done something. The fact he clearly had no idea what you were talking about irritated the hell out of you, because that meant the question would be left un answered.

What was different about him?

Answer or no answer, you knew one thing for sure… you liked it.

“You finished?” you asked, gesturing to his beer.

He paused, looking down at the now empty bottle. “Yeah… why?”

“You wanna get out of here?”

Stumbling over his words, having not expected your suggestion, Dean looked around as if waiting for the other shoe to drop. As if he was being _Punk’d_.

When all you did was waited for an answer, amused, he turned back to you. “Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

That’s all it took.

You and Dean tumbled out of the bar, grinning and laughing between kisses as he walked you backwards towards his Baby. Hands were everywhere in a frenzy of touches, the two of you milking the moment for all its worth.

When he reached the Impala he opened the back door and helped you inside before crawling in behind you. Clothes began to be pulled away as lips trailed from lips to neck. It was when his fingers brushed against your ribs lightly that you curled into yourself slightly and giggled.

Pulling back, he looked down at you with amused eyes. “Oh, are you ticklish?”

“Shut up, Winchester.” You shoved at his chest. “Now, are you going to undress me, or what?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Grinning, he pulled back to remove your pants.

As your pants were dragged down your legs, Dean shifted slightly to finish the job at the same time you moved to help him. Having not anticipate each other’s action Dean ended up pulling too hard and almost throwing you off the seat, which had him jump suddenly and hit the roof.

With a groan, he rubbed at his head with one hand and helped roll you back into place with the other. You let out a huff, pouting up at him. “Seriously?”

“Car sex looks so much easier in the movies,” he noted with a sigh, falling back to sit on the seat instead of hover over you.

Pulling yourself up to your elbows, looked passed your still bare chest, you watched him. You let your eyes rake over his body as he sat there with his own shirt removed and pants undone, an impressive lump hiding underneath.

That thing was still there. Whatever had caught your attention before, whatever had made you want to jump his bones, it was still there.

Despite the bump in the road, you were still very much in the mood.

“The nights still young.”

His eyes shot over to you, hopeful. “Seriously?” You simply shrugged, and just like that, his grin was back in place. “Let’s blow this joint.”

**Bamby**


End file.
